Lesson on Love
by SunnyMagicKingdom
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the leader of Japan's #1 boy band, Konohagakure. His life is taking an unexpected turn when his childhood friend, Sakura Haruno, decided to return to Japan after living in the United States for ten years. Alone and without a home, Sasuke had to take Sakura in as his new roommate. A change in life that brings along a lesson on how to love and be loved.


Author's Note: Another Sasuke/Sakura fanfic is here! I am recently in love with this K-Pop boy band called BTS and was inspired to write this story. I hope everyone would like it as I am so excited about this plot. Have fun and thanks for dropping by!

Chapter 1: My New Roommate

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

" _This must be the craziest thing I've ever done in my life."_

With my luggage in hand, I walked through Narita International Airport as I thought back to the events that had made me return to Japan. All the while sighing at the very situation I brought myself into.

As much as I wanted to blame others for the decision I made, I didn't want to be a 22 years old adult who wasn't accountable to her own actions.

When I was 12 years old, my father received an offer to be transferred to the headquarters of the company he was working for, which was in the United States. I had trouble adapting to my new life but after a few years, I felt like I had everything together.

That was until a few weeks ago when I realized that my life was built upon lies.

I found out that my so-called 'friends' were talking behind my back and the only reason they stick with me for years was to make use of my wealth. To say I was disappointed was clearly an understatement when I overheard them talking about it at the mall.

I guessed I was meant to find out about it since I happened to be at the same place as them with my mother.

To make matters worse, my boyfriend of two years decided to end our relationship out of the blue, saying that he no longer had feelings for me. Not only did he decided to block me off on all social media you could think of, I heard he had moved out of the United States.

Of course, I didn't know where he went and I wasn't interested in the least to ask about it.

Upset, heartbroken and angry, I decided I need a change in life. A change as big as possible.

And that was how I ended up returning in Japan, all on my own with nothing but a single luggage and a handbag.

My parents were completely against the idea in the beginning, saying that we no longer had any relatives in Japan who could take care of me. No matter how much I tried to tell them that I was an adult who didn't need to be taken care of, they refused to budge.

Desperate to get their permission, my mind came up with the second craziest idea I could think of.

That idea was no other than living with my childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's family and mine were neighbours back in Japan, even before I was born. Throughout my childhood, Sasuke was my closest friend whom I even attended kindergarten and primary school with. Friendly and easy-going were two words I could never use to describe Sasuke, but he was a friend I knew I could trust.

If someone was to ask me if I ever had a crush on Sasuke, I knew I couldn't lie and say I didn't.

I knew my parents trusted Sasuke and if I were to live with him, they would agree to let me return to Japan. And as expected, upon hearing my idea on moving in with Sasuke, they agreed to let me leave the United States.

However, the moment I landed on Tokyo, I realized what big of a change I have made to my rather simple life. I kept in contact with Sasuke throughout the years, keeping each other updated about our respective lives occasionally. But the fact that we had not met each other for the past 10 years was making me nervous.

That was not the main reason I was nervous though.

The top reason behind my nervousness regarding my reunion with Sasuke was the very fact that my childhood friend was not just any ordinary person.

Sasuke Uchiha was the leader of Japan's number one boy band; Konohagakure.

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

" _It's been 10 years, isn't it?"_

With my cap and face mask on, I was standing at the airport's arrival hall, trying my best to not catch any attention. I glanced over at the arrival board and saw that Sakura's flight had landed.

As I stood among the crowd, I began wondering if I was slightly fidgeting due to nervousness or excitement. I felt my face burning a little when my mind wandered to what happened 10 years ago at the very airport I was at.

 _*Flashback*_

"You're really leaving?" Those were the first words that came out from me ever since I arrived at the airport. I was with my parents and older brother to send Sakura's family off.

My question brought tears to Sakura's eyes as she failed to prevent them from falling. She sobbed uncontrollably, and her mother had to wrap an arm around her, all the while telling her everything will be alright.

I wasn't always the most expressive person and I had always found it different to show what I was feeling. But at that moment, when I realized my best friend was about to leave Japan and might never return, I ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"The next time we'll meet again, I'll make sure I've become someone great."

And that was a promise I decided I would keep.

 _*End of Flashback*_

And 10 years later, despite it being too embarrassing to admit out loud, I had to say I hope I did become someone great in Sakura's eyes.

When I received a call from her a week ago saying that she was returning to Japan, I felt a certain happiness I was unfamiliar with. It definitely was a different kind of joy from the many times Konohagakure won awards or the times our songs hit the charts. It was the kind of happiness that made me wonder about things I never really bothered with.

Did I have a crush on Sakura when we were younger? Was I expecting something more than the friendship between us?

Realizing it was way too early for my mind to think about those, I allowed a sigh to escape as I returned my focus back to the gate of the arrival hall.

That was when I caught sight of pink hair and within a second, I knew it could not be anyone else but my childhood friend whom I knew I had been missing for years.

It was unusual, but upon seeing Sakura, a smile brought up to my face. The slight confusion she had on her as she looked around for me was adorable in its own way too.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to recognize me with the disguise I had on myself, I walked over to where she was and stood in front of her.

Slightly startled, Sakura stopped on her tracks and looked upwards, making me realize how different our heights had become. Once again, it reminded me of how much time it had been since we were apart.

Sakura was blinking her eyes as she stared at me, obviously trying to figure out if I was indeed the person who was supposed to be picking her up. As much as I wanted to remove my disguise, it was too risky, and I opted to just speak up.

"It's been a while, Sakura."

Upon hearing my voice, Sakura squealed and brought me into a surprise hug. She had her arms around my neck as she jumped like the over-excited person I remembered her to be.

"Sasuke, I missed you so much!"

"Hey, don't say my name out loud like that." I whispered to Sakura, slightly worried when I noticed several people glancing over our way.

Sakura broke the hug and smiled apologetically at me, "Sorry, I forgot my childhood friend is now a celebrity. I still find it amazing!"

Sakura giggled as I sighed in defeat, knowing that she was one of the very few people in my life who could tease me. Another person, unfortunately, was my annoying older brother, Itachi.

"Come on, let's get you settled down now."

With that said, I helped Sakura with her luggage and showed her the way to my car.

Something told me it was the beginning of an interesting change in life.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

"You live alone in this apartment?!"

I exclaimed in surprise as I walked around Sasuke's spacious apartment, which was furnished luxuriously. Not to mention the fact that it was at Tokyo's most expensive districts.

Though that shouldn't come as a surprise since Sasuke was one of Japan's top celebrities who was also well-known overseas. Even back in the United States, some of my classmates and 'friends' were fans of his.

I never mentioned I knew Sasuke personally though, knowing that it would bring nothing but trouble.

"You can check under the beds and inside the closets to check if there are other people living here." Sasuke's sarcasm made me roll my eyes, but at the same time, I had to admit I missed how arrogant and annoying my childhood friend could be.

During one of our calls few months ago, Sasuke told me the boys from Konohagakure were all moving out from the dorms they were sharing into places of their own. It had been five years since their band debuted and they had been living together since then.

I guessed they were starting to get bored of seeing one another most of the time over the course of more than five years.

"Here's your room." Sasuke opened the door of a room opposite to his and opened the lights to show me my new space. I gasped in amazement when I stepped into my new room, not expecting the place to be fully furnished. It was even decorated in a light pink and white theme.

"I figured this style suits you. Hope you like it." Sasuke spoke as if what he did was nothing, but I was overflowing with happiness.

"You're so busy and yet you spared time to have my room decorated." It almost sounded as if I was mumbling to myself since I wasn't sure how I should express how grateful I am towards Sasuke. Taking me in was troublesome enough and to think he took time to make sure I felt comfortable after being away from Japan for so many years.

"Don't worry too much about it." Sasuke was about to leave my room when I gave him the second surprise hug of the day.

"Thank you, Sasuke! You're the best." I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my face on his broad back. I didn't notice it earlier on but Sasuke had grown into a strong man indeed.

My own thoughts made me blush a little, but I had to admit I was slightly reluctant to let go. Holding onto Sasuke gave me a certain security that comforted me.

"Aren't you worried I will do inappropriate things to you if you were to hug me like this?" Sasuke's words made my heart skipped a beat. I definitely didn't expect him to say that but instead of feeling scared, I found myself smiling at the situation.

"I know I can trust you." I gave Sasuke one last squeeze before letting him go. It was best to be done before things might get awkward between us.

As Sasuke walked away, he gave me a smirk that was too attractive for the faint heart.

"Get some rest for now. I have dance practice tonight. I'll bring you along and introduce to the others in the team."

I nodded enthusiastically, not bothering to hide my excitement to meet the rest of Konohagakure. My mind, however, was still linger on the thought of Sasuke's words earlier.

I wondered, was it wrong that what he said gave me a certain tingling anticipation instead of fear?

* * *

Author's Note: Hope this is a good start to this story! Do look forward to the next chapter and in the mean time, please check out my other Naruto fanfics as well. Also, don't forget to leave a review on your way out and press the follow and favorite button! Wouldn't want any of you to miss out notifications of this fanfic's update. Thank you for reading and see you next time!


End file.
